


Winter Wonderland

by thnksfrthwilliam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (Only not really), Erica hates the snow, F/F, Hate Sex, Snow and Ice, lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:53:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thnksfrthwilliam/pseuds/thnksfrthwilliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica doesn't like snow. Allison thinks that's hilarious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

Erica kicked at the snow in her way, boots making no lasting impact in the loose drifts. In her sixteen years in Beacon Hills, it had never snowed before. She hoped it never did again. The flakes stuck to her hair and melted on her leather jacket. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and pink never was her color. She was so enraged at the god damn winter wonderland that she was having trouble keeping her wolf in check. Her hearing picked up the laughter of those _enjoying_  the weather which only served to piss her off further.

An arrow thwacked into the tree next to her, at eye-level, and Erica whipped around, claws at the ready. Allison raised a challenging eyebrow at her; Erica didn’t back down from challenges.

The brunette ended up on her back, laughing.”You look like you’ve never seen snow before, Miss Poutyface,” Allison teased.

The werewolf rolled her eyes and growled, leaning down to nip Allison’s neck for being such an asshole about the stupid weather. The hunter tilted her head back with a pleased hum (Erica had been ecstatic to discover that Allison was a kinky little bitch), grey knitted hat slipping off of her hair.

“Aww, the widdle wolf doesn’t wike the snow,” she taunted, grinning when Erica’s claws bit into her skin.

“Shut up, bitch,” the blonde snarled, kissing Allison with more teeth than lips and tongue.

The sound of another werewolf running in their direction had Erica pushing Allison away, wiping her mouth in disgust and springing up. Allison smirked and picked up her bow. She leaned in and stole a kiss before sprinting off. Derek showed up at Erica’s side only a few moments after Allison disappeared from view. She knew her alpha could smell the hunter on her (and even if he couldn’t, he would definitely catch the scent of her arousal), but he didn’t say a thing. He pulled the silver arrow out of the bark and handed it to Erica, barely concealing a smirk.

“Allison certainly knows how to woo a girl, huh?”

The blonde huffed, though she picked up Allison forgotten cap and kept the arrow. When they returned to their hideout and Boyd called her Erica Argent, she didn’t even rip his throat out. She was going soft and it was all Allison’s fault.


End file.
